Two of Us!
by xthetimeladyx
Summary: House y Cuddy una situacion extraña... Oneshot Muy Huddy! 3 / soy pesima para resumir...


**Hola de nuevo yo! asi es... es un Oneshot ;D espero que les guste! El titulo es de una cancion de TheBeatles ;D Huddy! 3 **

**Ni los personajes ni el titulo de la cancion me pertenecen! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Two of Us!<strong>

Era raro ver a la decana del Princeton y al doctor mas rebelde de ese hospital caminando juntos y hablar sin querer matarse. Tranquilamente se dirigían a la puerta y antes de salir House seguramente dijo algo vergonzoso sobre alguna persona que estaba en la recepción por que inmediatamente las mejillas de la decana se sonrojaron y se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara. Salieron hacia el estacionamiento, llegaron hasta su moto y le pasó el casco a ella y subieron. Ella lo tomo por la cintura abrazándolo fuertemente, el sonrió, puso la moto en marcha y salieron. Recorrían las calles rumbo a casa de ella, sentía el viento en su cara y el calor que el cuerpo de Cuddy le brindaba cada vez que ella se aferraba a su cuerpo cuando el aceleraba. Llegaron a su casa, paro frente a su puerta y bajo él primero, después la ayudo a bajar. Dentro de la casa se encontraba él, su novio. Los observaba y en sus ojos se podía ver los celos que sentía al verla junto a House.

Gracias por traerme! – le entrego el caso –

No hay problema! – tomo el casco y se acerco a ella – Ya sabes que puedes subirte cuando quieras. – se dibujo una sonrisa coqueta, aquella sonrisa encantadora que ella amaba. –

House... – le advirtió tratando se parecer molesta puso una mano en su pecho para evitar que el siguiera acercándose. –

A la moto! – señalo el vehículo - que está usted pensando Dra. Cuddy! – dramatizo sus palabras –

Adiós House! – ignoro su comentario y comenzó buscar las llaves en su bolso –

Nos vemos! – se acerco completamente a ella, poniéndola nerviosa –

Vete ya! – sonrió, puso su manos sobre su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso. Sabía que su novio estaba dentro de su casa, esperándola, pero no podía evitar sentir esa gran atracción que House le provocaba desde el primer momento que lo conoció –

Ok! –

Sonrió cuando sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla. Se coloco su casco y subió a la moto. Ella camino hasta la puerta y lo vio perderse al final de la calle. Entro y dejo sus cosas en la mesa del living, camino hacia la sala y lo vio, estaba sentado frente al televisor, parecía molesto. Lentamente camino hacia él.

¡Hola! – se acerco y lo beso, el no respondió – Ya veo que hoy tampoco estas de humor – no quería pelear de nuevo – ¡Me voy a la habitación!

Entro a su habitación, estaba molesta. Llevaban más de un mes peleando, eran pocos los momentos en que estaban bien. Más de una vez quiso hablar con House, pero no podía, no podía hablar sobre sus peleas con él, cada vez que el tema de su relación salía a relucir en una plática ella podía notar como su mirada se volvía triste. En esos momentos odiaba que Wilson estuviera fuera del país. El era gran amigo de ambos. Se cambio por una ropa más cómoda, mientras se desmaquillaba escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Te ha traído él!

¡Sí! – respondió tranquilamente –

No lo niegas?

Porque tendría que hacerlo' – lo miro – No ha pasado nada malo, Él solo fue amable al traerme a casa!

Yo pude haber ido, debiste llamarme! – levanto la voz –

No sabía a qué hora terminaría y tenerte ahí aburrido me pareció innecesario.

¡Claro! – rio irónicamente – por qué no eres sincera Lisa, y me dices la verdad!

¿Qué verdad? – se levanto –

¡La verdad de lo que pasa entre él y tú!

No pasa nada! – trato de calmarse – como puedo hacerte entender que el solo mi amigo! Nos conocemos hace años!

No solías tener tan buena relación antes con él ¿o sí?

¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué te engaño con él? – levanto la voz –

¡No claro que no! ¡Él solo es tu amigo!

¡Estas mal! ¡No tienes por qué desconfiar de mí! ¡Nunca te he dado motivos para que lo hagas!

Estas segura? Umm… entonces dime que fue eso que vi ahí afuera hace un momento! Sus miradas y ese beso no son actitudes de dos personas que "solamente son amigos"

No estás pensando bien las cosas! Fue solo un beso en la mejilla – cada vez de sentía más enojada –

¡Por supuesto! – se acerco a ella – ¿Crees que soy idiota? – tomo su brazo con fuerza –

¡Suéltame! – tomo fuerzas y trato de alejarse de él – ¡Alan, me estas lastimando!

El parecía no escucharla y seguía sujetándola incluso con más fuerza. Ahora Lisa no estaba molesta, ahora sentía nervios, miedo, invadiendo todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitarlo y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, él al darse cuenta de eso la soltó. Ella se alejo de él y salió de la habitación, tomo su abrigo, sus llaves y salió de su casa. Cuando el trato de detenerla ya era tarde. Al salir tomo el primer taxi que paso por la calle.

¡Buenas noches! ¿a dónde la llevo? – pregunto amablemente el conductor, ella no respondió, no había pensado a donde ir, pero en ese momento solo tenía a una sola persona en la mente. –

¡Lo siento, vamos al 221 B de Baker Street por favor!

¡Muy bien!

Las calles estaban casi bacías por la hora que era, así que en pocos minutos estaba frente a la casa de él. Cuando se dispuso a pagar noto que no llevaba su billetera.

¡Espere un momento, ya le pago!

Bajo del auto y entro al edificio. Se acerco a su puerta y escucho la música que provenía del piano, toco la puerta con un poco de fuerza. La música dejos de escucharse e instantes después House abrió la puerta.

¡Hola! – le extraño verla a esas horas – ¿Sucede algo?

¡Sí! – miro sus ojos azules –

¡Pues, pasa ya!

Si pero antes… ¿podrías prestarme algo de dinero para pagar el taxi? – se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de House –

Ok, entra, yo iré a pagar! –

La vio asentir con la cabeza y salió de la casa rumbo a la calle. Ella entro y se sentó en la banca frente al piano. Acariciaba delicadamente las teclas, noto que House ya había regresado a la casa. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella porque no sabía cómo empezar y él no quería presionarla, había cambiado su forma de ser hacia ella. Cuddy decidió romper el silencio entre ellos.

He discutido con Alan. – dijo casi en un susurro –

Eso es normal en una relación!

Hemos peleado tanto este último mes que no se qué numero le corresponde a esta pelea.

House se sentó junto a ella en la banca, le afectaba verla así, vio sus ojos humedecerse y se sintió aun peor.

Tranquilízate! – levanto delicadamente su cara hasta el punto en que sus miradas se cruzaron – Todo irá bien! – le sonrío y ella le dedico una sonrisa también –

Nunca pensó comportarse así con ninguna persona, pero ella era diferente, por ella sentía cosas que no sintió por nadie más. Sintió el impulso de hacerla sentir mejor, la abrazo y ella se recargo en su pecho, el sentía que su camisa se humedecía y la abrazo más fuerte. Así pasaron mucho tiempo, hasta que House noto que Cuddy se había quedado dormida, sonrío, ignorando el dolor de su pierna la cargo y la llevo hacia su habitación, le quito sus zapatos y la cubrió con una manta, iba a irse a la sala cuando sintió la mano de Cuddy sujetando la suya.

No te vayas! – hablo sin abrir los ojos, House se estremeció al escucharla, se quito los zapatos también y se recostó junto a ella.

Despertó primero que ella, sintió los brazos de Cuddy rodeándolo con fuerza y sonrío, se quedo un momento observando los gestos que hacia mientras dormía. Quito los brazos de Cuddy intentando no despertarla. Camino hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Media hora después Cuddy despertó sin abrir los ojos, capto un olor muy conocido y recordó donde estaba. Se levanto y no lo encontró junto a ella, se coloco sus zapatos y camino hacia la sala.

¿House? – dijo en voz alta –

En la concina! – grito el –

Hola! – lo saludo Cuddy – ¿Qué haces?

Preparando el desayuno, no pretenderás morir de hambre ¿o sí?

No! – la cara que acompaño el comentario de House le causo gracia – Y ¿qué es lo que preparas?

Algo sencillo y ligero!

"Sencillo y Ligero"?

Si!

Te parece "sencillo y liguero" un desayuno con: tostadas, huevos, fruta, mantequilla, café, leche y tocino? Además es un desayuno como para cinco personas!

Hay no exageres! Quizá sea para cuatro personas! Además lo de ligero es por la fruta y el jugo! Y sencillo por qué no tarde casi nada en prepararlo!

Aja, si claro… como lo pensé antes! – dijo sarcásticamente –

Mejor desayunemos ya, no quiero que mueras de hambre! Porque si eso pasa me cambiaran de jefe y tendré que manipular y engañar al nuevo y eso es desgastante!

Cuddy solo sonrío. Comenzaron a desayunar, Lisa coloco un poco de fruta con miel en su plato y tomo un vaso de jugo, al terminar observo la cantidad de comida que House tenía en su plato, huevos, tocino, tostadas y fruta. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era la velocidad con la que House devoraba todo.

No me explico cómo puedes comer tanto! Al menos deberías masticar la comida! – no podía evitar reírse –

Y yo no me explico cómo es que comiendo tan poco puedes estar tan grande – House desvió su mirada hacia las partes de la anatomía de la decana que lo enloquecían – pero supongo que esos son misterios que jamás podremos resolver!

Trato de alimentarme sanamente! – replico ignorando su comentario –

Bien por ti! – Lo haces muy bien – seguía mirándola –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Cuddy sabía que debía contarle a House completamente todo lo que había pasado anoche.

Greg… - se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre – anoche me dijiste algo muy cierto! – House no entendía a que se refería – las parejas pelean, eso es verdad pero Alan y yo… bueno, son pocos los momentos en los que estamos bien!

Y por que pelean tanto?

Por… – lo miro, no podía decirle que la mayor parte peleaban por él, porque ella aun lo quería – Por mi trabajo – mintió – Le molesta que trabaje tanto, pero él me conoció así!

Es que, Cuddy debes reconocer que trabajas en exceso! Eres adicta al trabajo!

Y me lo dices tú, que eres igual que yo!

Si bueno, pero yo, estoy solo! Mi trabajo no puede arruinar algo inexistente! – las palabras de House provocaron un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Cuddy, no sabía que decir. –

Creo… que debo hablar con él! Esta relación no nos lleva a ningún lado!

Quieres que te acompañe?

Harías eso? – la decana se sorprendió –

Pues claro..! – House camino hacia ella –

Gracias! – no se contuvo y lo abrazo – Lo siento!

Tranquila! Soy irresistible!

Jajaja! Claro…!

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la casa. Subieron a la moto en dirección a casa de Cuddy. Al llegar ambos bajaron.

Quieres que entre contigo?

No, yo estaré bien, espera aquí!

Ok!

Cuddy entro a su casa y lo encontró mirando por la ventana.

Que hace el aquí!

Alan, tranquilízate. Tenemos que hablar!

Te pregunte qué, que hace el aquí!

Vino a acompañarme!

Pues ya esta, ya estás aquí, porque no se va!

El no se ira, tu y yo tenemos que hablar Alan. Creo que… por el bien de ambos debemos terminar!

Qué? – se acerco a ella –

Es lo mejor, mira que esto no nos hace bien! – Cuddy sintió nervios, aun recordaba lo que paso anoche –

Claro, es muy conveniente que me digas esto después de que pasaste la noche con el no?

No paso nada de lo que estas pensando!

Claro! – se alejo de ella y salió de la casa seguido por Cuddy, directo a House. –

Todo esto es gracias a ti! – le grito –

Disculpa? – House que jugaba con su bastón no entendía de que hablaba –

Alan déjalo, esto no tiene nada que ver con el!

Claro que tiene que ver con el! – empujo a House –

Déjalo! – grito Cuddy – por favor, entra a la casa ahí podremos hablar!

Lo defiendes? – miro a Cuddy –

Por favor!

Hey amigo – hablo House – no hagas tanto drama!

Qué? – eso lo molesto un mas y sin pensarlo golpeo a House en la cara –

Alan! – Cuddy corrió a lado de House – Has perdido la cabeza?

No, la que ha perdido la cabeza eres tu Lisa! – la tomo del brazo de la misma forma de la noche pasada y la alejo de House –

Suéltame! –

Trato de soltarse de nuevo, forcejeando con él, Alan perdió completamente el sentido y golpeo a Cuddy, ella cayó al piso. House vio a Cuddy en el piso y en ese momento se fue directo a Alan. Ambos comenzaron a golpearse, ella intentaba separarlos, pero la fuerza de ellos era mucho mayor a la de ella. No sabía qué hacer, tomando fuerzas que ella ignoraba que tenía logro apartar a Alan de House e inmediatamente ella lo abrazo, para así impedir que siguieran peleando.

Alan vete! –

Bien, me iré pero esto no termina aquí!

Oh claro que no – House lo empujo de nuevo –

Basta House! – levanto la voz – vámonos!

Ambos entraron a la casa, House fue directo al sofá, Cuddy cerró la puerta y miro por el picaporte como Alan se alejaba. Entro al baño y tomo su botiquín de primeros auxilios, regreso a la sala y se sentó frente a House para empezar a limpiar sus heridas.

House, lo lamento! – tomo su mano –

Que lamentas? – el la miro –

Esto, que te golpearan por mi culpa!

Ha tranquila no pasa nada –

Tomo su mano y la acerco a él haciendo que se levantara para después quedar sentada sobre sus piernas frente a él. Comenzó a besarla delicadamente, así pasaron varios minutos besándose. House la tomo de su cadera y la cargo y camino hacia la habitación, al entrar le quito el abrigo que llevaba. Miro las marcas que el había dejado en el bello y frágil cuerpo de la mujer que con solo una mirada lo desarmaba y lo odio, lo odio con todas sus fuerzas por haberla marcado de esa forma.

Tomo su cara, no deseaba que siguiera viendo ese golpe, lo miro a esos ojos azules que la hacían vibrar y sentir cosas inimaginables. Capturo su boca, acariciando lentamente sus labios, dibujando el contorno de ellos con delicadeza. Se sentó en la cama e hizo que ella quedara sentada sobre el.

Beso su cara, bajando por su cuello donde se tomo un momento y lo inspecciono, su aroma y la suavidad que este poseía lo hacia demasiado adictivo, lo recorrió completamente con su boca dando suaves besos y leves mordidas que hacían erizar la piel de la decana. Recorrió con sus manos esa esbelta espalda hasta llegar a su cadera, tomo con delicadeza la blusa ceñida a su cuerpo y la retiro lentamente dejando a la vista sus pechos.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, sin decir nada, se limitaba a sentirlo, sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, le sorprendió la delicadeza y la ternura de sus movimientos, pero lo que realmente la descoloco y la hizo temblar mas que nunca fue ese brillo tan especial que tenia en sus ojos. No era ese brillo usual que tenia, era diferente… Esa mirada la hacia sentir especial, única, recordó la mirada que el le había regalado hacia ya 20 años cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez.

Le encantaba tenerla así, pegada a su cuerpo. La tomo fuertemente de su cadera y la cargo, giro e inmediatamente la coloco en la cama, ahí pudo observarla completamente, se acerco a ella, posando de nuevo las manos en su cadera retiro lentamente el botón de los jeans y los quito lentamente acariciando sus piernas.

Se deleito la bella vista que le brindaba su cuerpo semi desnudo. Colocándose nuevamente sobre ella, comenzó a besar su cuerpo, desde su cuello, sus hombros, tomando un tiempo especial para la parte de su cuerpo que mas comentarios generaba en el, sus pechos. Aun cubiertos con el sujetador los beso. Delineo con su lengua el contorno del sostén, de la boca de Lisa escapaban suspiros cada vez que la acariciaba. Dejo su pecho y siguió descendiendo hacia su abdomen, jugando con su ombligo acariciando su cadera, sus movimientos le generaban cosquillas y una risa incontrolable.

Llego a su bajo vientre, justo donde iniciaban sus bragas, con sus dedos dibujo el contorno de ellas, acariciando la piel que la rodeaba. Beso sus muslos, sus rodillas, hasta llegar a sus pies.

Amaba sentirlo tan entregado a ella pero también necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo, sentir con su boca el calor de su cuerpo. Cuando lo sintió sobre ella de nuevo tomo su cara con las manos, lo beso lento, acariciando su barba, beso sus mejillas. Tomo el lóbulo de su oreja entre su boca, acariciándolo lentamente con su lengua, sabia que eso lo volvía loco, sintió su cuerpo temblar y responder ante tal caricia, sonrío, podía ser un hombre duro, sarcástico y pesado frente a los demás, pero en esos momentos sabia que tenia con ella a un Gregory House que muy pocos conocían.

Mientras besaba su cuello, quitaba uno a uno los botones que mantenían en su sitio la camisa del medico, acaricio su pecho y sus brazos mientras se libraba por completo la camisa. Lo insito a recostarse sobre la cama, se coloco sobre su abdomen y así pudo al fin hacer lo que tanto deseaba, beso su pecho mientras con sus manos quitaba los jeans delicadamente, imitando sus movimientos beso y acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo para al finar quitar sus boxers.

Lo amaba, amaba su cuerpo, amaba tener la libertad de tocarlo. No importaba cuantos dolores de cabeza le provocara o en cuantos problemas la involucrara, al final sabia que en la intimidad podía desarmarlo, hacerlo rendirse ante ella y tomar lo que quisiera de el.

Los besos parecían interminables ninguno quería dejar de besar la boca del otro. Pero la espera se hacia dolorosa, sentía su pequeño cuerpo sobre el, mientras el guiaba sus movimientos y ella no se opuso. Los suspiros fueron reemplazados por gemidos cada vez más audibles. En un rápido movimiento la recostó en la cama y quito las prendas que aun quedaban en su cuerpo. Se abrió paso entre sus piernas y besándola se adentro en ella haciéndose uno solo. El suspiro que escapo de la boca de Lisa erizo su piel y provoco que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y le erizara la piel.

Los movimientos eran lentos igual que los jadeos que inundaban la habitación. Entre suspiros y con la respiración entrecortada Lisa comenzó a decir su nombre, totalmente entregada a el, escucho como ella le pedía que no se detuviera.

Abrazo su cadera con sus piernas invitándolo a acelerar sus movimientos. Entendiendo lo que ella quería, tomo su cara con ambas manos y fue moviéndose mas y mas rápido, ambos ahogaban los suspiros en la boca del otro, soltó su cara y tomo sus manos colocándolas sobre su cabeza, bajo su boca y beso sus pechos, ambos sentían que estaban por llegar a la culminación de ese momento. No querían que terminara, House desacelero sus movimientos pero al mismo tiempo los marcaba mas con la ayuda de Cuddy.

Era como su deseara entrar completamente en ella y no separarse nunca. Esto elimino la poca cordura que aun tenían, Cuddy libero sus manos y lo abrazo con fuerza en el momento en que ambos llegaron al punto máximo de ese momento. Se recostó junto a ella, ambos trataban de regular sus respiraciones, la abrazo, ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y rodeando su cintura se quedaron dormidos.

Ya había obscurecido, Cuddy abrió los ojos, toco el espacio vacío junto a ella y por un momento pensó que el la había dejado sola.

Tomo la sabana y cubrió su cuerpo, se levanto y salio de su habitación, escucho ruidos en la cocina.

Al entrar vio a House solo con sus boxers puestos mirando el interior del refrigerador.

Que haces? – hablo desde el marco de la puerta –

Pues buscando algo para comer, que más podría estar haciendo en la cocina? – respondió irónicamente –

Vaya, eres tu de nuevo. – se acerco a el y lo abrazo – lamento decirte que no encontraras nada, olvide ir al supermercado! Pero si quieres podríamos salir y…

No pudo seguir hablando el capturo su boca, la beso intensamente al mismo tiempo que la subía a la barra de la cocina quitando lentamente la sabana que cubría su cuerpo. La observo con detenimiento y así volvieron a repetir lo que horas antes habían echo.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer! <strong>_

_**Crticas, reclamos? ;D**_

_**review? please! **_


End file.
